Temporary Bliss
by BTRobsession
Summary: AU. When Logan's relationship is failing, he finds himself attracted to a complete stanger who is willing to take care of his every need. But when Kendall wants more out of the affair, Logan must decide who he wants to be with. Jagan/Kogan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my new story. Just a warning, there is probably going to be a lot of sexual content in this story, mostly by Kogan. Well with that being said, here is the first chapter and I hope everyone likes it.**

Logan paced the living room of his apartment, his patience running thin as he waited for his fiance to show up. James always came home late, but tonight he had promised that he would be home on time. He wanted to take Logan out for dinner since the two rarely saw each other. It all started when James took over his mother's company. All of his time went to his job, and Logan was left on the back burner. Of course Logan was to blame for their separation as well. He was a student full time, and he was having trouble keeping up with his classes and relationship. Things were different.

Things between them never used to be this way. James had met Logan in high school, and they instantly had a connection. Logan felt like James was way out of his league, but that didn't stop him from pursuing a relationship with the tall brunet. Their relationship lasted all of high school, and James knew that he could see himself with Logan for the rest of his life.

They always had fun together, and Logan remembered how he couldn't get enough of James. Now things were dull. They never spent enough time with each other, and the fooling around seemed to stop altogether. Logan missed how they were adventurous, but now everything was different. He wanted things to go back to they were, but he knew that was never going to happen.

The sound of the front door opening got Logan's attention, and James entered the apartment, a tired look on his face.

"Got out late again?" Logan asked.

"Yep," came James's reply.

"Figures."

"Loges, it's not my fault. This job isn't easy."

"I get that, but you told me you would be home early so we could go out," Logan said.

"We can still do that. It's not that late," James said, glancing at his watch.

"Fine."

James pulled Logan closer to him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Babe, don't be mad."

"I'm not. Your job just sucks," Logan said.

"And you going to school doesn't? You never apologize to me when you cancel our plans."

"But I don't do it all the time."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Let's just go out and enjoy ourselves," James said.

Logan nodded and gave James a kiss, then he pulled away and grabbed his jacket. James quickly changed out of his suit and, the two left the apartment.

"So, where are we going?" Logan asked, once they were in the car.

"Hm, I don't know. What do you feel like eating?" James said.

"Doesn't matter to me."

With that said James looked for a restaurant. It had been a while since they've been on a date, and James wanted to pick some place special. James pulled into the parking lot of the place where he proposed, and he shut off the car.

"I didn't think you remembered," Logan said.

"Of course I would. What kind of fiance do you think I am?" James joked.

"A pretty good one."

James was happy with that answer and he pecked Logan on the lips. He quickly got out of the car and rushed to the passenger side, opening the door for Logan. The restaurant was packed considering it was a Friday night, but James lucked out and got them a nice table. The host gave them their menus, then walked away.

"Wow, this place hasn't really changed," Logan said, his eyes roaming the building.

"Yeah, what we were here two years ago?" James asked.

"Wrong. It was four."

"Eh I was close."

Logan shook his head and picked up his menu, trying to decide on what to order.

"Hey, should we be cheesy and order the same entree we did that night?" Logan asked.

"Hm, lets," James replied.

James picked up his menu, but he got distracted when his phone started beeping. He dug it out of his pocket and sighed when he saw an email from work.

"James," Logan warned.

"Babe, its nothing. Let me just handle this really fast," James said.

"But we're busy."

"I know, but it will just take a second."

Logan rolled his eyes and sighed. James quickly wrote out the message, then he put his phone away.

"See? All done. I promise I won't get bothered any-"

His smart phone started ringing and James quickly answered, which ticked Logan off even more. The taller of the two stood up and excused himself from the table, leaving Logan alone. The brunet regretted coming out tonight. All James was going to do was worry about work.

"Hello." Came a voice and Logan looked up, his eyes landing on the waiter.

"My name's Kendall and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"Uh water's fine."

The waiter nodded and jotted it down on his notepad. Logan couldn't help but stare at the man in front of him. He was tall, blond and had the greenest eyes Logan had ever seen. He was extremely good looking, and for a second Logan forgot all about his fiance.

"Sir?" Kendall asked, and Logan snapped out of it.

"Huh?" He said.

"Would that be all?"

"Um no. Make that two glasses of water."

Kendall nodded and wrote that down, then he looked up. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you," Logan replied.

"I'll be back shortly to take your order."

Logan watched the blond walk away, and he licked his lips subconsciously. He quickly turned away and shook his head. What was he doing? He was engaged and yet he was checking out the waiter, but he couldn't help it. Kendall was definitely something to look at. Logan glanced down at his ring, and sighed.

"Hey, babe. Sorry about that," James said.

"Its fine," Logan said.

"Did the waiter come by yet? I'm starving."

"Yeah, he did. I ordered you a water."

"Thanks. Okay, I promise that the rest of the night will be all about you. No more calls from work," James said.

"Okay," Logan said, and he turned back to the menu in front of him.

"You okay? You're not still mad are you?"

"Nope, I'm just great."

James rolled his eyes. "Bull. I know when you're pissed off at me."

"I'm not, James," Logan said.

"If you say so."

Logan spotted the blond coming their way and he tried to calm himself. Kendall gave them their water, then he pulled out his notepad. James ordered for the both of them, then he handed the menus over.

"Okay, I'll be back with your food. Anything else I can get you?" Kendall asked.

"No, we're good," James replied.

Kendall nodded and glanced at Logan, making the brunet's face heat up. The blond smiled, then he turned away and left the couple alone. Logan knew that he was blushing and he took a sip of his water to hide it. But James noticed and he raised an eyebrow.

"You think he's cute or what?" James asked.

"What?" Logan said.

"You like him, don't you? The blushing gave it away."

"I don't like him."

"I saw the way you were looking at him. Are you interested in him because I wasn't paying attention to you?" James asked.

"James, I'm not interested. I mean, he's not bad looking, but I wouldn't hook up with him. I love you," Logan said.

James scoffed and crossed his arms, which made Logan roll his eyes. James was so immature sometimes.

"What about you? You flirt with other people all the time," Logan said.

"Yeah right. That's bullshit, Logan. I'm not like that anymore," James said.

"Whatever."

"Your attitude stinks, you know that?"

"You're the one accusing me of wanting to fuck the waiter!"

"Well do you?" James asked.

"Unbelievable!" Logan exclaimed.

"Will you stop? You're going to cause a scene."

Logan picked up his glass of water and took another drink, hoping that the cold liquid would calm him down.

"I'm sorry okay? I just get jealous," James said.

"I don't want him. I want to marry you, remember?" Logan said, and James glanced down at the ring he had given him.

James smiled and reached for Logan's hands, bringing them up to his lips and gently kissing them.

"Can we forget this whole thing and enjoy our night?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," James replied.

Kendall returned shortly with their food, and this time Logan made sure to avoid the blond. Kendall noticed that he was being ignored by the cute brunet, and he couldn't help but frown. He noticed the ring the brunet was wearing on his finger, and he felt his heart sink. Kendall left the couple alone again, and went back into the kitchen. After the meal, James received the check and he took out his credit card to pay.

"No dessert then?" Logan asked.

"Babe, you are the dessert," James said, with a flirtatious wink.

"We should spice things up a bit. We haven't done anything exciting in a while."

"How?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. Toys, role-playing, threesomes."

James quirked an eyebrow. "You do want to fuck the waiter, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You want him to join us, right?"

"Uh, that's a little weird," Logan said.

"Not really. I mean, he's not horrible looking," James said.

"What? Thirty minutes ago you hated him and now you want him to fool around with us?"

"Actually, I have an even better idea. He can fuck you and I'll watch. Hot, right?" James said.

"Um, maybe." Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You're serious?"

"Yep. I'm getting turned on just thinking about it."

"I don't know, James. Isn't that considered cheating?"

"Not really. I'm giving you permission. So, do you want to do it?" James asked.

Logan thought about it for a minute. He did want to spice up their relationship a little bit, and this might be just the thing they needed.

**A/N: Sorry that the first chapter was a little shorter, but I will try to make the next one longer. I hope you guys liked this so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter does have some yummy Kogan sexy time, and I apologize if it's bad. I haven't done smut in a while, but I hope everyone likes it anyway. Enjoy!**

Logan didn't know how he was going to approach the waiter. It was embarrassing to ask a stranger to join him and James tonight, but James had insisted. Logan didn't even know what he was going to say. What if the blond rejected him? Logan would feel absolutely humiliated if that happened.

"Babe, do it now. He just went to the bathroom," James said, and Logan looked in that direction.

"James, this is weird," Logan said.

"Come on, Loges. It will be fun. You get to fuck a complete stranger."

"But that's the weird part!"

"I know you want to, you can cut the act. Just go ask him."

Logan sighed."Fine."

He stood up from his seat and went towards the back of the restaurant, the whole time praying that everything would turn out fine. He reached the bathroom and went inside, instantly spotting the blond man at the sink. Logan casually walked over and turned one of the faucets on, dipping his hands underneath the flowing water.

"You know you're wasting water, right?" Kendall asked.

"Huh?" Logan said.

"You're just letting the water run."

"Oh sorry." Logan quickly turned the faucet off. "What's your name?"

"Uh Kendall."

"I'm Logan. You're my waiter."

"Um I have to get back to work," Kendall said.

"Wait!" Logan said, and Kendall stopped. "I was wondering-er I mean my fiance and I were wondering if..um..."

"Yes?"

Logan was blushing furiously and his brain was starting to shut down. He was screaming at himself to just say it, but nothing was coming out. Kendall didn't have time for this and he turned to leave.

"Will you fuck me!" Logan blurted.

Kendall spun around, his eyes wide. "What!"

"I mean, um-"

"Are you serious right now? You just told me you were engaged."

"Let me explain," Logan said.

"Okay. Explain." Kendall crossed his arms over his chest.

"We were wondering if you would join us...um for a threesome."

Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing. Out of all the strange days at work, this had to be the strangest.

"Seriously? I don't know you or that other guy," Kendall said.

"I know it's weird-"

"Yeah, it is!"

"But we wanted to try something different and you're cute so..." Logan trailed off.

"I have a girlfriend," Kendall said.

"Oh, sorry for asking then. I feel really stupid right now."

"I mean, in a way it's flattering, but-"

"No, I get it. Sorry again," Logan said.

Logan went to leave, but Kendall stopped him. "Wait! I'll do it." The blond said.

"You will? But what about your girlfriend?" Logan asked.

"We're on a break. I'm sure she's fucking some weirdo right now, so I should be doing the same too, right?"

"Yeah. Wait, I'm a weirdo?"

Kendall chuckled. "You're cute."

Logan blushed furiously at those words, which just made Kendall smile. The brunet was really cute, and Kendall couldn't believe his luck.

"I get off in ten minutes. Wait for me in the parking lot," Kendall said.

Logan nodded and left the bathroom, feeling relieved that the conversation he dreaded minutes ago, turned out to be fine. He reached his table and sat down.

"Well?" James asked.

"He's going to meet us outside in ten minutes," Logan replied.

"Perfect. See, babe? Was that so hard."

"You have no idea."

***BTR ***BTR ***BTR

Kendall walked into the apartment and he whistled softly. The place was nice, really nice. He knew they had money, but he didn't know they had enough to afford a place at the famous Palm Woods. The apartment was huge! A little too big for just two people, but Kendall wasn't going to question it.

"Like it?" James asked, when he noticed the blond.

"Yeah, it's really nice. What do you exactly?" Kendall asked.

"I took over the family company, and Logan is in med school until he can get into the medical field."

"Cool."

"Loges told me about your girlfriend," James said."So you're not gay,right?"

"I've been with guys if that's what you're asking. Jo was someone I knew for a while and we tried dating," Kendall replied.

"Are you any good? I want Logan to enjoy it."

"Wait, I thought this was a three-way thing?" Kendall said.

"Not really. I'm gonna watch," James said.

Kendall liked the idea of that. Sure James was good looking, but Kendall just wanted Logan. The short brunet was irresistible.

"When can we get started?" Kendall asked.

"The bedroom is this way," Logan gestured towards the hallway.

Kendall followed the two men and they led him to the master bedroom, which was just as extravagant. Logan sat down on the queen sized bed and started to unbutton his shirt, only for James to stop him.

"Let him do it, babe."

Logan nodded and looked over at Kendall. "Are you going to just stand there?"

Kendall smirked and made his way over to the brunet, sitting down beside him. Logan looked into his green eyes, and he could see hunger and lust. Kendall scooted closer until they were just inches apart, and Logan could feel the blond's breath on his lips. He wanted Kendall to just kiss him already. The blond knew what Logan wanted, and he leaned in for the kiss that the brunet was craving. When their lips met it surprised both of them. Logan felt Kendall pulling away, and he quickly pulled him back for more.

Logan got more aggressive and he shoved his tongue into Kendall's mouth, savoring the delicious taste. James watched the two make out, and he could feel himself growing hard. James made himself comfortable on the small sofa that was in the corner, and he quickly undid his belt and lowered his pants down to his knees. He freed his rock-hard cock and stroked it slowly.

Kendall let out a moan when he felt Logan's hand on his crotch. Kendall wanted the brunet to continue, but he remembered that this wasn't about him; it was about pleasing Logan. The blond took over the kiss and laid Logan on his back before crawling between his spread legs. Kendall could feel Logan's hard member against his thigh, and that made his own twitch. He let his hand slide down Logan's body, and he stopped once he got to the brunet's jeans. He broke the kiss and quickly got to work on undoing Logan's belt.

The brunet was growing impatient and he quickly removed his pants, and tossed them in the corner. He could hear his fiance moaning and he looked over in James' direction, soft moans spilling from his lips at the beautiful sight. James looked incredible hot right now, and Logan wanted to please him, but he remembered the blond that was with him and he turned his attention back to him. Logan got rid of his shirt and reached for his boxers, only for Kendall to slap his hand away and remove them himself.

Kendall licked his lips at the sight of Logan's member; it was thick and oozing pre-cum at the tip. Kendall licked around the head, making Logan moan. The blond took the whole length in his mouth, moaning at the wonderful taste. Kendall pulled off of Logan's cock and sucked on the head, licking the slit and collecting the cum on his tongue. Logan tried to stay quiet, but he just couldn't hold in his cries of pleasure.

"Stop," He said, and Kendall quickly stopped what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I don't want to cum that way. Fuck me please."

Kendall connected his lips with Logan again, then he pulled away to remove his shirt. James licked his lips at the sight of the blond; he was good looking and James would love to join, but he wanted Logan to enjoy all of the fun. He watched as Kendall started to finger his fiance, and he moaned. It was a steamy scene to watch. James picked up the movements of his hand and jerked his cock faster. He could feel himself getting close, and he tried to hold it back. Logan was a writhing mess. He clenched the sheets tightly and cried out when Kendall moved his fingers faster and deeper.

"Ah, Kendall! I'm gonna-"

Spurt after spurt of cum exploded from Logan's body, covering his abdomen white. Seeing Logan come undone pushed James over the edge, and he shot his load on his hand. Kendall wasn't finished yet, he still wanted to experience what the other two did. He slipped out of the rest of his clothes and lined his cock up with Logan's entrance, slowly entering the brunet. Logan moaned at the feeling and clutched onto Kendall tightly, his nails dragging down the blonds back. Kendall hissed at the burn, but he loved every bit of it. He moved his hips faster, hitting Logan's sweet spot with each thrust.

"Touch me," Logan whispered.

Kendall reached for Logan's leaking cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Logan couldn't take anymore and came with a shout of Kendall name. The blond moved faster and faster until he was cumming deep inside of Logan. Kendall collapsed on top of the brunet and rested his head on Logan's chest.

"Amazing," Logan whispered.

"Glad you liked it," Kendall panted.

"If you're done then I would appreciate if you got off my fiance," James said.

Kendall stood up and grabbed his clothes, then he went into the bathroom to clean up. James walked over to Logan and sat down beside him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Was he good?" James asked.

"He was...alright. You're better," Logan lied.

"I know. I'm gonna shower in the other bathroom."

Logan nodded and James left the bedroom. The bathroom door opened and Kendall walked back into the room, his eyes landing on Logan.

"You're still naked," Kendall said.

Logan blushed and pulled the sheets over his body. Kendall chuckled and handed Logan his clothes, then he sat down beside him to put on his shoes.

"Here," Kendall said, handing Logan a wet washcloth.

"Thanks," Logan said, and he quickly cleaned up.

Once Logan was dressed, he walked Kendall out. The elevator ride down to the lobby was silent, and somewhat awkward between the two.

"Sorry for all of this. It was kind of weird," Logan said.

"It was, but I had fun. I've never done something like that before," Kendall admitted.

"Yeah, me too. It was probably the best sex I've ever had."

"Wow, really? Don't tell your stuck up fiance that."

Logan chuckled. "Believe me, I won't."

The elevator dinged, signaling that they were on the first floor.

"Thanks for inviting me over. It was fun. Maybe we can do this again," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said.

Kendall leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Logan's lips, catching the brunet off guard. He moved his lips along with the blond's and he wrapped his arms around Kendall. Logan was the first to break the kiss, guilt taking over him.

"I better go," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said, disappointment in his voice.

Kendall stepped out of the elevator, watching Logan disappear behind the doors. Logan let his head rest against the back of the elevator, and he sighed. He didn't know what he was doing. He had kissed another guy, someone he didn't even know. Logan cheated and he knew it was wrong, but yet he wanted more of the blond. He just had to figure out a way to meet up with him again.

**A/N: Was it bad? I hope it wasn't. Anyway, someone asked for submissive Kendall and that is in the next chapter. Dominant Logan is hot! That chapter is almost done so I will post it soon. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful feedback! It made me happy. There is more Kogan smut in this just like I said, but I made Logan the dominate one this time. It's hot! Well enjoy!**

Kendall walked into work the following day, a goofy smile on his face. He couldn't get Logan out of his head. Last night had to have been the weirdest for Kendall, but at the same time he really enjoyed it. He knew he had a crush on Logan, but a part of him was hoping that his little crush would go away. Logan was engaged and off limits, but Kendall wanted him to be his. He knew that the couple he met last night was having problems; he saw them arguing at their table, and he could see how upset Logan was. He would be a lot better to Logan, but there was no point in trying. Kendall would probably never see his crush again, and Logan wouldn't leave his fiance. Kendall didn't have a chance.

The restaurant was crazy busy; almost all of the tables and booths were full. Of course Kendall didn't mind. A hectic day was just what he needed to forget about Logan. The blond quickly got to work, but after a while, nothing changed. The brunet was still on his mind.

Kendall left the group of people he was waiting on, and he took their order to the kitchen. The kitchen was just as crazy, but it wasn't as bad as the outside. Kendall spotted his friend, Camille, and she looked over at him. She smiled and waved him over.

"What's up?" Kendall asked.

"You look sad. What gives?" Camille questioned.

"Just got a lot on my mind. It's crazy tonight."

"Tell me about it. All of the people I've been waiting on have been rude. I really hate this job."

"Me, too, but I need to pay my way through college," Kendall said.

Camille sighed sadly and Kendall frowned. He knew Camille wanted to be an actress, but she was having trouble getting any parts. She was trying to get into a performing arts school, but that too wasn't going so well.

"At least you're in school," Camille said.

"Hey you'll get in. I promise," Kendall said.

Camille smiled."Thanks."

"Hey, um can I tell you something?"

"Sure, but let's go somewhere more private."

Camille grabbed Kendall's hand and led him out of the kitchen, leading him to the backdoor of the building. She opened the door and the two went outside.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"Last night the weirdest thing happened. This couple dining invited me to their place so I could sleep with them," Kendall replied.

"That is weird. What did you say?"

"I may have said yes, but the guy was really cute and now I think I have a crush on him."

"Oh, well um...hmm. I mean, there is nothing you can do. He's taken" Camille said.

"I know, that's what really sucks. I really shouldn't have slept with him," Kendall said.

"Why did you?"

"I don't know. I guess because I was upset about Jo dumping me and he was practically throwing himself at me."

"That doesn't mean you had to sleep with him! Kendall, just get over him. I doubt he's thinking about you right now," Camille said.

"He could be. We kissed last night when he walked me out. I think he felt bad about it, though" Kendall said.

"Maybe he's confused."

"Maybe. I could tell he wasn't happy with his relationship."

"Are you saying that because you want him or did he tell you?" Camille asked.

"He didn't have to; I could just see it. They were arguing and he just didn't seem happy," Kendall replied.

"I think you should just leave him alone. I have a friend that you might be interested in. She's nice and really pretty."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on. She's great!"

"What's her name?"

"Lucy. I can hook you two up," Camille said.

"Let me think about it," Kendall said.

"Okay, but just please forget about that guy. It's never going to happen."

Kendall sighed sadly."Yeah, I guess you're right."

"We should get back to work."

The two went back inside to finish up their shift, but all Kendall could think about was Logan. Camille did have a point, though. Logan probably didn't care about him nor did he want to be with him. Kendall knew he had to just forget about the brunet and find someone else. Maybe going out with Lucy wouldn't be such a bad idea.

At the end of his shift, Camille gave him her friend's number and pushed for him to give her a call. He said he would and Camille smiled before she left the building. Kendall glanced at the piece of paper, unsure of what to do with it. He shoved it in his pocket and made his way to his car, only to be stopped when he heard his name. He turned around to find the man from last night. Logan glanced around, then he nervously walked over.

"Hey," he said.

"Uh hi," Kendall responded.

"Remember me?"

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Logan replied.

"I'm fine. Look, I want to apologize for kissing you last night. I shouldn't have," Kendall said.

"No, it's fine. Well, it isn't, but I didn't mind."

"You sound confused."

"You have no idea. I don't know. I mean, I really like you and last night was just amazing. I needed to see you again," Logan said.

"But what about-"

"James doesn't need to know."

"Logan, I like you too, but...I don't think we should see each other. You're engaged," Kendall said.

"I know, but sometimes I feel like that was a mistake. James doesn't care about anything but his job. I can't even remember the last time we had sex!"

"Uh-"

"But you do care. Last night you made me feel really good and-"

"Logan, I don't want to be used."

"You won't! I'll give you whatever you want," Logan said.

Kendall sighed. "I don't know."

"Please."

Logan was now inches apart from Kendall, and the blond wanted to kiss the man in front of him more than anything. Logan let his eyes fall onto the perfect lips in front of him, and he licked his own. Logan moved closer and pressed his lips to the others, making Kendall freeze. The blond knew he should pull away, but it was like he was under some sort of spell. He moved his lips along with Logan's, and the brunet slipped his tongue into Kendall's mouth. Kendall managed to break free and he backed away from Logan.

"Logan-"

"Please, Kendall? I know you like this just as much as I do," Logan said.

"I do, but-"

Logan kissed him again and Kendall's mind went blank. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and he intensified the kiss. But it ended quickly when Logan's phone went off. The brunet pulled out his phone and saw James' name flashing on the screen. Instead of answering it, he ignored the call.

"James can wait," Logan said.

"Logan, we shouldn't do this," Kendall said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Look what you just did. You ignored his phone call because you don't want him to know."

"No, I just didn't want to talk to him right now. Can we please just keep seeing each other?"

Kendall sighed. He wanted to, but it was risky. He usually loved to take risks, but this wasn't at all like the ones he's taken before. Even though it was wrong on so many levels, Kendall still wanted to fool around. At least he would be with the brunet he had a crush on

"Fine, I'll do it," Kendall finally said.

"Okay and I promise that we won't get caught. It will be fun," Logan said.

Kendall wasn't so sure about that, but it was a little too late to back out. Logan's phone went off again and he cursed to himself.

"It's James again. Listen I'll talk to you later," Logan said.

"How? You don't have my number," Kendall said.

"Then you should give it to me."

Kendall dug into his pocket and found the piece of paper that Camille had given. He didn't want Logan to know that he had another number, so he ripped off a small piece before the brunet would notice. Kendall wrote down his number and gave it to Logan, a smile appearing over the brunet's face.

"I'll call you," Logan said.

Kendall nodded. "Okay."

Logan gave Kendall another kiss, then he walked away. Kendall watched the other man go, then he went to his car. He had no idea what he doing, but the idea of sneaking around with someone was both scary and exciting. It was something Kendall had never done before, and he couldn't wait to get started.

***BTR ***BTR ***BTR

Kendall didn't hear from Logan for a few days, and he was really starting to wonder if the brunet had forgotten about him. He didn't want to believe it, but that idea was always on his mind. To distract himself, Kendall went out for some alone time. He had the night off and he decided to get a few drinks to calm himself down.

The bar was loud and rowdy, but Kendall didn't mind the noise. He was used to being in loud environments. He picked up his glass and finished his drink, the alcohol burning his throat. The blond set his glass down and let out a sigh. He thought that the alcohol would make some kind of difference, but it didn't. Logan was still on his mind.

"Can I get you another refill?"

Kendall looked up at the bartender, and he had to do a double take. She was really pretty. Her hair was dark with red streaks and Kendall loved her rocker look. She pulled it off well. The woman was nothing at all like his ex; Jo was just too plain.

"Hello?" She said, and Kendall snapped out of it.

"Sorry. Uh, yeah another refill," he said.

"What were you drinking?"

"Tequila."

"Rough night or what?"

"Something like that."

"Then this one is on me," the bartender handed Kendall his drink and he slammed it down.

"Thanks. Your hair is pretty awesome," Kendall said.

"Thank you. So are your brows. I've never seen ones so crazy on a man before."

"Haha very funny. You sound like my friend Camille."

"I have a friend by that name, too."

"Camille Roberts?" Kendall asked and Lucy nodded. "Really? Wait, are you Lucy?"

"That would be me," Lucy said. "How do you know about me?"

"It's funny actually. Camille wanted to hook us up," Kendall replied.

"Ah okay. You're Kendall then? She's told me about you."

"It's weird that we finally bumped into each other."

"Not really. You are kinda cute," Lucy said.

"And you're not so bad yourself. Maybe we can hang out whenever you get off." Kendall said.

"I'll see. You seem kind of hammered."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Whatever you say, eyebrows. I'll talk to you later."

Lucy walked away and Kendall turned back to his drink, only to frown when he realized it was empty. It was for the best anyway; Kendall didn't want to get completely wasted. He pushed his glass away and went to leave, only to stop when his phone started to vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw an unknown number. Kendall wasn't sure if he should answer it, but he had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its me."

"Logan?"

"Yes? Did you forget me already?"

"I figured you forgot about me. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Sure. I'm at a bar right now if that's okay with you.

"Oh. Which one?"

"Uh that one, you know?"

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"Just a little buzzed."

"I'll meet you. I could use a drink."

After Kendall told Logan where he was located, the blond ordered himself another drink. Lucy chatted with him again, then she left to serve more customers. Minutes went by before Logan showed up, and he sat down next to the blond.

"How have you been?" Logan asked.

"Fine, I guess. I'm feeling a little better now," Kendall replied.

"The alcohol finally kicking in?"

"Yes and the fact that you're here."

Logan smiled. "You're sweet."

"And drunk," Kendall said.

"So does this mean I can have my way with you?"

"I thought I would be fucking you?"

"I mean you could, but wouldn't it be more fun if we switched?" Logan asked.

"I guess. I've never done that before," Kendall replied.

"Then let's try it out."

Logan stood up from the bar stool, and Kendall quickly finished his drink before joining the brunet. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and led him towards the back, opening the door to the mens bathroom, and locking it once the two were inside.

"In here? Is that sanitary?" Kendall asked.

"Probably not, but I don't care right now." Logan replied.

Logan pulled Kendall closer to him until their bodies were touching, and he attacked the blond's lips with his own. The kiss wasn't gentle or sweet; it was rough and needy. Logan needed the blond and he was going to take what was his. The brunet pushed the blond up against the wall, and Kendall was getting turned on by how aggressive Logan was. He never thought that the brunet would be this way.

Logan broke the kiss and moved his lips to Kendall's neck, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh. Kendall loved to be teased every now and then, but now it was just annoying. He wanted more than just the little bites Logan was currently giving him.

"Logan." Kendall groaned.

"Yes?" Logan replied.

"Fuck me."

"With pleasure."

Kendall let out a gasp when he was roughly bent over one of the sinks. He liked how dominant Logan was being; it was a huge turn on. Logan reached in front of Kendall and unbuttoned the blond's jeans, then he lowered them down. Next came Kendall's boxers, and he couldn't help but blush. It was awkward to be completely exposed in a public place, but at the same time it was thrilling. Someone could walk in on them any second, and that's what made it fun and exciting.

Logan wrapped his fingers around the blond's length, emitting quiet moans from the man in front of him. The brunet increased his movements, then he stopped abruptly, making Kendall groan in frustration.

"Logan," Kendall begged, pushing back into the brunet.

Logan removed his hand and brought his fingers up to his lips, sucking on the digits to get them nice and wet. Kendall raised his head and looked at Logan's reflection, a small moan spilling from his lips at the sight. The blond flinched when he felt Logan's fingers at his entrance, and he let out a cry of pleasure when the brunet slid them inside. Logan moved them in and out slowly, then he picked up the pace when he felt the blond start to loosen up. Kendall was close; he could feel it, but before he could cum, Logan removed his fingers and the blond whined at the loss.

Logan loved being the one in charge for once. He was always the submissive one, but not tonight. The brunet freed his cock and lubed it up with his saliva, then he guided it to the blond's awaiting entrance. Both men moaned in pleasure at the feeling, and Logan started to thrust. It felt different to Kendall, but it felt good. Really good. Logan grabbed Kendall's hips and started to thrust faster, making the taller of the two scream in pleasure.

Kendall tried to suppress his moans and screams so that he couldn't be heard, but Logan was making it impossible. Kendall felt his orgasm returning and he reached down to take his cock in his hand, and he stroked it in time with the brunet's thrusts. Logan hit just the right spot and that did it for the blond, and he came with a shout of the brunet's name. Feeling Kendall's walls tighten around his member brought Logan over the edge, and he grunted as he released inside of the blond.

"How was that?" Logan asked, once the two were presentable.

"Different, but in a good way," Kendall replied.

"There will be more. Trust me."

"Sounds good, but next time I want to fuck you. It's been a while."

"Deal. Where do you want to meet next?" Logan asked.

"I'll let you know," Kendall said.

Logan nodded and connected their lips, then he pulled away. "I'll see you later," He said.

Kendall let out a sigh when Logan left. He hated seeing him leave, but he knew that Logan couldn't stay with him. The blond opened the bathroom door and peered around, relief washing over him when he realized that no one was around. He spotted Lucy looking for him and he quickly ducked out of the bar, feeling guilty for blowing her off.

He liked Lucy, but Logan was something else. The brunet was always on his mind and when they were together, he felt like everything was right. If he didn't know any better, he would say that he was falling in love with Logan, but he knew that couldn't happen. He wasn't supposed to be falling for Logan, but he couldn't help it. Kendall would just have to push those feelings aside.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but I had trouble getting into this. Anyway, I hope everyone liked it and I will update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story and my other ones in a while. I'm sure the excuse of me being too busy is getting old, but I'm super busy all the time. I finally got a chance to work on my stories and this one needed to be updated. Thank you for being so patient with me.**

James glanced at the clock and let out another sigh. It was late and Logan wasn't home yet. He knew that his fiance liked to stay after class to get things done, but this was too late. The school was closed and yet Logan wasn't home. Logan didn't even have the decency to call him and let him know what was going on. It was pissing him off.

He picked up his phone and tried to get a hold of Logan again, but there was still no answer. James started to think the worst, and he prayed that Logan was okay. Finally, the front door opened and Logan walked in, whistling a cheerful tune to himself.

"Where have you been?" James asked.

"Hey, babe. I got out late. Sorry," Logan replied.

"Okay, but why do you smell like liquor?"

"I had a drink. It was a hard day."

"Were you alone?" James asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? Is it so bad for me to get a drink by myself?" Logan questioned.

"No, but I would really appreciate it if you would gee I don't know...answer your phone!"

"Here we go."

"Oh don't start," James said.

"Me? You're the one biting my fucking head off because I wasn't home when you wanted me to!" Logan yelled.

"I don't care if you go out! I was just worried because you didn't answer the phone."

"I'm sorry okay? The battery died. I promise to answer next time."

"I was just worried." James wrapped his arms around the shorter brunet."you mean so much to me."

"I know. I'm sorry," Logan said.

James kissed the top of Logan's head, and the shorter of the two couldn't help but sigh sadly. He felt bad for not only lying, but for cheating as well. Logan loved James more than anything, but he just wasn't getting enough out of the relationship. Breaking up would make more sense than having an affair, but Logan didn't want to lose James. That's why he had to be extremely careful when it came to spending time with Kendall. He couldn't get caught.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," James said.

"It's okay. Sorry for yelling," Logan said.

"I'm gonna go to bed okay? I have a huge meeting tomorrow."

Logan nodded and gave James a kiss, then the taller brunet walked away. Logan plopped down on the couch and buried his face into his hands. He did feel guilty for what he did, and he knew he had to stop. He couldn't see Kendall anymore.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

Kendall picked up his phone for what seemed like the umpteenth time, and he let out a sigh. Why was Logan ignoring him? The blond had called and texted Logan numerous times, and still there was no answer. At first he thought that Logan was just busy, but after a while he knew it was something else.

The blond tried calling again, but there was still no answer. Kendall just decided to give up completely. He didn't really need Logan; its not like the two were together or anything. They were just fooling around and it meant absolutely nothing. Logan really wasn't worth his time. But it was lie. Kendall needed the brunet, but he had to try and forget about him.

Loud banging on the door caught the blond's attention, and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. He thought maybe it was Logan, and he ran to open the door. But it wasn't who he thought it was.

"What the hell, Kendall!" Camille screamed, and the blond backed away from the fuming girl.

"Huh?" He said.

"You stood Lucy up!"

Kendall sighed. He knew something like this was going to happen. He stepped aside and gestured for her to come in.

"I'm not going in there you jerk!"

"Just get in here," Kendall said and he pulled his friend inside.

"Why would you do that to her!" Camille said.

"I didn't stand her up. I asked her if we could hang out and she gave me an answer that was up in the air. How the hell was I supposed to know that she did want to spend time with me!"

"She told me you were with someone else."

"I was alone. I swear," Kendall said.

"Liar. She told me you were with some guy. Does this happen to be the same guy that I told you to stay away from?" Camille asked.

"No, well yes. Sort of."

"Kendall!"

"What? He wanted to hang out and we just talked and had a couple of drinks," Kendall said.

"You swear?" Camille questioned.

"Yes. We agreed to be just friends."

"Good. But seriously, consider giving Lucy a chance."

"She still wants to?" Kendall asked.

"No, but I can convince her," Camille replied.

"Yeah okay. I'll call her when I'm not so busy."

Camille was instantly in a better mood. "Great, I'll let her know. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Kendall nodded and walked his friend out, then he shut the door and let out a sigh. He hated lying, but it was the only way to keep everything a secret. Kendall was still having second thoughts about being around Logan, and he was really starting to consider asking Lucy out for a real date. At least he would actually get something out of it.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

"Babe, don't be mad."

Logan scoffed at James' words. He couldn't believe that James was going out of town for a business trip, even when he had promised that work wouldn't get in the way. The trip was supposedly important, but Logan didn't think so. He hated when James gave all of his time to his job. The two were supposed to spend the weekend together, but all of that was ruined.

"I have every right to be mad," Logan said.

"I know this changes things, but it's important, Loges," James said.

"More important than us?"

James let out a sigh. "No, of course not, but-"

"Forget it. Have fun on your little trip. Try not to fuck anyone else while you're there."

"Really? You honestly think I would do that?"

"Yes," Logan replied.

"I can't take this anymore. I'll be back Monday," James said, and he left the apartment without another word.

Logan slipped his engagement ring off his finger and he threw it at the closed door. The brunet snatched his cell phone off the coffee table and he scrolled through his contacts until he found the number he wanted. He put the phone to his ear and waited for the ringing to stop.

"Hey, it's me. Can you come by tonight?"

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan was sure he would end up being alone tonight, but that changed when he heard a knock on the door and he rushed to answer it. Kendall didn't show any form of excitement when he saw the familiar brunet. He felt more confused and nervous more than anything. A part of him was glad to see Logan again, but the other half didn't even want to be here. His green eyes roamed around the apartment, hoping that Logan was the only one home.

"James isn't here, right?" Kendall asked.

"No. I wouldn't have called you if he was. The fucker went away for the weekend," Logan replied.

"What's going on with you guys?"

"A lot, but it's not important. What's important is getting you out of those clothes."

"Can we talk for a minute?" Kendall asked.

"Uh sure," Logan answered.

He didn't want to talk, but he led his guest to the living room anyway. The two sat down and Logan offered Kendall a drink, but the blond refused.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

"Are you just calling me over because things aren't working out with James?" Kendall questioned.

"What? No, of course not. I really like having you around. You're a really great guy. And really sexy."

Logan was just inches away from Kendall, and it was making the blond nervous. He had mixed feelings about all of this, but that didn't stop him from leaning into the kiss. As soon as he felt the soft lips, everything just seemed to disappear. All he could think about was Logan. Nothing else mattered. The blond felt himself being dragged down the dark hallway, and he knew what was going to happen next.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan hummed happily to himself as he started the coffee pot the following morning. He woke up feeling refreshed and for once, satisfied. The brunet couldn't remember the last time he felt this good. Of course, he had Kendall to thank. The blond man always seemed to make things better and Logan didn't know how he got so lucky.

But as always, he had a guilty conscience. James always seemed to find his way into the brunet's thoughts. Sure Logan felt bad for what he was doing, but that didn't mean he was going to stop. What he was doing may have been wrong, but it was also fun and Logan couldn't get enough of it. What James doesn't know won't hurt.

Logan looked up when he heard someone enter the kitchen and he smiled at the familiar blond. Kendall's hair was disheveled and Logan wasn't sure if it was from the way the blond slept, or if it was from last night's activities. But nonetheless, Kendall looked absolutely adorable.

"How did you sleep?" Logan asked, as he handed the other man a cup of coffee.

"Alright I guess. I just kept thinking James was going to barge in and wring my neck," Kendall replied.

"Nah. He won't be home until Monday. You have nothing to worry about."

"Well excuse me for freaking out about this whole thing."

"Hey," Logan reached for the blond's hand. "Don't freak out okay? We're fine."

Kendall was finding it hard to believe those words, but feeling Logan's reassuring touch seemed to ease his mind a little bit. The blond felt that familiar tingle run through his body, and he slipped his hand away and sipped the hot liquid in front of him. Logan was hurt by his guest' sudden reaction, but he didn't let it get to him. In time he knew that Kendall would be okay with the idea of them sneaking around.

"Thanks for the coffee, but I think I should be going," Kendall said, and he stood up.

"Really? So soon?" Logan asked.

Kendall could hear the hurt in Logan's voice, but he just didn't feel comfortable staying. He knew James wasn't coming home any time soon, but that's not what he was afraid of. He was afraid of falling in love and knowing that the other person didn't feel the same.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I have work this afternoon," Kendall said.

"Oh. Right. Um maybe you can come by again tonight or I can stop by at your place," Logan said, hoping that the blond would consider the idea.

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks again."

"Anytime."

Kendall gave the shorter man a smile, then he left the apartment. Logan let out a sad sigh when he heard the front door slam. He didn't understand what went wrong. Kendall was fine last night, but Logan couldn't say that about him this morning.

"He's probably fine," Logan said to himself and he started to clean up the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

James paced the floor of his apartment, his mind running around for an explanation for Logan's new behavior. He was only gone for one weekend, and now something had changed in his fiance. Logan just seemed distant and sometimes a little uncomfortable around him. James didn't know why, but he wanted answers. He tried asking Logan about it, but the shorter man acted like nothing was wrong. It was starting to piss James off.

The door bell rang and James instantly came to a stop. "Finally," he said, and he rushed to open the door.

"Hey, man! What's up?"

James smiled at the familiar face. A face he hadn't seen in a very long time. He couldn't remember the last time he hung out with his old friend, Carlos Garcia. The two used to be inseparable, but life always got in the way. Carlos followed in his fathers footsteps and became a police officer, and ever since then, the two barely saw or spoke to each other.

But now James needed the comfort and advice from his best friend. When Carlos got that surprising phone call, he was eager to meet up and talk with his old pal.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Carlos exclaimed and he hugged the taller man. "How have you been?" He asked after they pulled apart.

"Fine, I guess. Not much has changed. Still working twenty-four seven," James replied.

"I told you to give your dream a shot, but you didn't listen to me."

"Becoming a pop star would've been fun, but..."

"But what?" Carlos asked, instantly sensing something wrong with his friend.

"Let's sit down okay? Do you want anything to drink?" James questioned.

"Nah, I'm good."

The two sat down on the couch and James fiddled nervously with his fingers. Carlos didn't understand why James was so upset. He thought maybe it was his fault for not being a very good friend.

"Is it me? I know I haven't been around much and-"

"It's not you, Los," James cut in. "It's Logan."

Now Carlos was really confused. James and Logan were a perfect couple, well, most of the time. Sure they fought here and there, but what couple doesn't?

"What's going on? Is he okay?" Carlos asked.

"Health wise yes, but he's being different. He barely talks to me and when I try to be affectionate, he pushes me away. I don't know what to do," James said.

"Um I don't know, man. When did this all start?"

"I left for a business trip a few days ago and we argued before I left. When I got back, that's when it all started."

"Maybe he's still upset."

"I don't know. I think our relationship is falling apart. You know we stopped talking about the wedding. I honestly don't think its going to happen."

"Hey, it will happen. Work is just getting in the way. That's all. You two just need to spice things up," Carlos said.

"We tried that. We had a threesome," James confessed, his face turning red from the embarrassment.

"Dude! I can't believe you did that! Awesome!"

"It wasn't as great as it sounds. We had the waiter from our favorite restaurant join us. He was more interested in fucking Logan."

"What? That's a little odd. Wait, do you-never mind."

"Do I what? Tell me!"

"Do you think he's cheating on you?" Carlos said quietly, almost as if he was afraid to say it out loud.

"I...I don't know. Do you really think so?" James asked.

Carlos shrugged. "It's a possibility. If he's acting weird around you, then yeah he could be."

"No, I don't think that's it. He wouldn't do that, right?"

"Anyone can do it if they really wanted to."

"Shit! What do I do? Do I confront him or...or...what! Fuck!"

"James, calm down. You don't know for sure. "

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe its something else and we just need to talk it out." James said.

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed.

"I'm not going to worry about it. Let's go out for a couple of drinks and catch up."

"Sounds good to me. Where's Logan anyway?"

"School. He'll be back later, but let's not worry about him now. I want to spend some time with my best friend," James said with a smile.

The two headed towards the front door, James quickly grabbing his wallet and keys from the bar. The two were chatting away happily, but stopped when James opened the door to reveal someone standing behind it. Someone James didn't expect to see.

Kendall froze when the door swung open, revealing the last person he wanted to see. He didn't know that James was going to be home. Logan told him to come by later, and that's exactly what he did. He had no clue that Logan's fiance was going to be there when he arrived.

"Uh hey, James!" Kendall said, trying his best not to show that he was scared. "Long time no see."

"Uh huh. It's Kendall, right? The guy from the restaurant?" James asked.

"Yep, that's me. I should be going, so bye!"

Kendall made a beeline for it, only for James and the other guy to catch up with him at the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" James questioned.

"Uh you know just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd see what you guys were up to," Kendall replied.

"Well Logan's not here. His class just ended, so he should be here soon."

"That's cool."

"Sorry you missed him," James said, eying the blond suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh I'm not here for him if that's what you're getting at," Kendall said.

"I didn't say that."

"Okay."

"Hey, maybe you should join us!" Carlos said and he glanced at his friend, who was very confused at this point.

"I don't know," Kendall said, a little unsure.

"Yeah!" James instantly caught on. "Let's go out and have a great time."

Kendall tried to protest, but it was no use. The elevator arrived and the two men dragged him inside. Kendall tried coming up with an excuse on why he couldn't hang out with them, but his mind was blank. He was scared. He was screwed.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

Logan ran up to his apartment as fast as he could, cursing quietly to himself the entire time. How could he have been so stupid for inviting Kendall over when he wasn't even home! He didn't think he would end up staying after class. If he would've known he wouldn't have called Kendall in the first place. Logan was worried, but if James wasn't home yet, then there shouldn't be a problem

Logan reached his apartment and opened the door, rushing inside and calling for his fiance. Nothing. Logan had to sigh in relief when he realized James wasn't home. Everything was okay.

He decided to call James and make sure that he wasn't coming home any time soon. The phone rang for a few seconds, then James picked up.

"Hey babe! What's up?"

"I just got out of class. Where are you? It's kind of loud."

"I'm at a bar with Carlos. You remember Carlos."

"Yeah, I do. James, why aren't you home?"

"I'm with some people. Oh! Say hi to Kendall!"

Logan's eyes widened when he heard that, and he was hoping that James was with a different Kendall.

"Who?" Logan asked, praying that it was someone else.

"It's Kendall the waiter, remember?"

"Why is he with you?"

"What? Sorry, babe its really loud in here."

"Why is he with you?" Logan said a little louder this time.

"Huh? Babe, let me call you back. Love you!"

"James, no! James! Hello?"

Logan groaned in annoyance when the line went dead. He wasn't sure how James got a hold of Kendall, but he was sure of one thing. He was not going to let his secret get out.

**A/N: So there was a quick little update. I will post again soon after I have the next chapter done. Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I had a bad case of writer's block. I hope this chapter came out okay. enjoy!**

Kendall never was the biggest fan of bars. Sure he loved having a drink with friends every now and then, but tonight he was in no mood to be at a bar. It was loud and a lot of the people were already drunk and being obnoxious. Kendall wanted to go home and have a cold beer while he watched a hockey game, but instead he ended up here and with a couple of strangers. James wasn't entirely a stranger, but the blond knew his fiance a lot more. As bad as that sounds, it was true.

The other guy didn't seem so bad, but he was a little loud. Kendall could tell that the two were really buzzed, and he wasn't even close. James ordered him a drink, but not once did he take a sip. He wasn't in the mood to get drunk. He was really scared that if he did get too comfortable, he would come clean about his relationship with Logan. And if that happened Kendall would never see the light of day again.

"Hey, Man," James said, wrapping his arm around the blond. "how come you're not drinking?"

"Just don't feel like it," Kendall replied.

"Don't be such a buzz kill."

"Let's do shots!" Carlos suggested.

James immediately called the bar tender over and ordered their drinks. It didn't take long for the three men to have a shot in their hand, and the other two had already drowned theirs. Kendall just stared at the tiny shot glass filled with vodka. He couldn't do it, but he had to do something. James and Carlos were watching him closely, and it was making the blond nervous.

"Dude, you were supposed to drink that with us. What gives?" James asked.

"Uh."

"Don't be such a pussy," Carlos said.

"I'm not. I just..." Kendall trailed off.

"Drink it!" James said.

Kendall let out a sigh of defeat and he slammed the alcohol back. It burned his throat and he made a face, which made the two men next to him laugh. James ordered more shots for them and this time Kendall didn't hesitate. He was feeling better already.

Now Kendall knew he was drunk. He felt lightheaded, but in a good kind of way. He wasn't stressed out anymore. He felt more comfortable around his new friends.

"So, Kendall," James said, and the blond turned to face him. "Why were you at my apartment? Did you want a little more action?"

"No, that's not it," Kendall said.

"I know you had fun with us. Or was it just with Logan?"

"Logan wasn't bad. I had fun."

"I bet you did. Would you like to do it again? I'm sure he's home now," James said.

"Maybe another time when you're not around," Kendall said, and he turned back to the drink in front of him.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"What?"

"Are you sleeping with him behind my back!" James yelled.

"No, I swear! I would never do that," Kendall said.

"You just said you would. What is it?"

"See, James! I told you Logan was cheating!" Carlos said.

"No! No, he's not. We're just friends. That's all," Kendall said.

"You're a fucking liar!"

Now Kendall was really scared. James knew and he was going to kill him. The blond was quickly regretting coming here and drinking. James stood up quickly and grabbed the blond by his shirt, pulling him up until he was eye level with the taller man.

"Why the hell are you fucking my fiance? Huh!" James said, making the blond wince.

"Kick his ass, James!" Carlos cheered.

"I'm gonna fuck you up!"

Kendall prepared for what was about to happen, but James stopped when a new voice filled the room. Logan appeared beside them and he placed his hand on his fiance' shoulder.

"James, put him down." Kendall didn't know how the brunet was so calm, but it seemed to be working. James placed Kendall back onto the floor and the blond immediately backed away.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"I didn't want you to do anything stupid," Logan replied.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"No. James, let's talk at home okay?"

James couldn't argue with that. His head was throbbing and the room was starting to spin. Going home sounded like a wonderful idea. Carlos led his friend away, making sure to give Kendall a dirty look before he left. Logan stayed behind and he let out a sigh.

"Hey, sorry about that. He gets pretty angry when he's been drinking."

"That's not what I'm upset about. You told me to meet you at your place and you weren't even home!"

"I didn't know he was going to be there!"

"Well now he knows about us. Thanks a lot," Kendall said.

"He won't remember. We're still okay." Logan placed his hand on the blond shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. Kendall shrugged him off.

"I think we're done. Just forget about me."

"I can't."

"Well try. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Why? We were doing so good, and I know you like it."

"Forget it. Good bye, Logan."

Kendall pushed past him and walked away, but Logan couldn't have that. He didn't want Kendall to leave. He loved what they were doing and he liked the attention he was getting. If he let the blond go, then everything would go back to the way it was. And that's not something he wanted. He needed to say something to make the blond stay.

"I love you!"

Kendall froze and he turned around. "What?"

"I love you," Logan repeated.

"But James-"

"He doesn't matter. I love you."

Kendall was not expecting Logan to say that to him. This whole time he thought that Logan didn't feel the same way about him, but he was wrong. Logan did love him.

"I love you, too. I didn't think you loved me back," Kendall said.

"I do. I love you so much," Logan said.

Kendall pulled the shorter man closer to him and crashed their lips together. Logan couldn't help but moan into the others mouth, and he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. Their kiss became more passionate and they both had only one thing on their mind. Logan pulled away and a puzzled look appeared over Kendall's face.

"Not now. I need to go. I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Logan said.

Kendall nodded. "Okay."

Logan gave him another kiss, then he left the bar. The brunet met up with his other half and they went home, the whole way Logan thinking about what just happened. He didn't mean to lead Kendall on; he thought that they were just messing around, but apparently Kendall loved him and the worst part was that he didn't feel the same way. He was still madly in love with James and wanted their relationship to continue, but then there was Kendall. The blond gave him everything and wanted him, too. Logan was confused. He didn't know who to choose. If only he could just have both.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

James woke up the following day with a pounding headache, and he groaned in pain. He knew he had been drinking, but he didn't remember what else went on last night. He remembered hanging out with Carlos and the two of them grabbing a few drinks, but that was it. Then it hit him.

James jumped out of bed and ran into the living room, instantly spotting Logan in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Everything seemed normal, but James wasn't buying any of it. Something was up.

"Where's Kendall?" he asked.

"Good morning to you too," Logan replied.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. At home I guess."

"What's going on with you two? He was here yesterday," James said.

"He was? Why?" Logan asked.

"Logan, don't play dumb. I'm really not in the mood."

"Okay."

"Are you sleeping with him?" James questioned.

"Am I what? No! No, of course not. We're just friends, James," Logan lied.

"He told me he would sleep with you again."

"Oh that. I think he has a crush on me. It's a little sad really."

"But-"

"James, I'm not cheating on you. I love you more than anything," Logan said.

"Then why have you been so distant with me? I know I'm not the perfect boyfriend, but I promise you that I can be a better husband," James said.

"I know, James. I know."

"Can you stop seeing Kendall? It just makes it hard for me to trust him around you."

"Then you shouldn't have let him come home with us, huh?"

"Logan, just do it."

"Okay, I promise. We won't be friends anymore," Logan said.

James smiled. "Good."

He gave Logan a kiss on the forehead, then he went back to the bedroom. Logan of course wasn't going to stop seeing Kendall. He didn't care what James said. He picked up his cellphone and sent the blond a text. Logan wanted to see him tonight, but this time he was going to be more careful.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall didn't feel comfortable when he reached the familiar apartment. Logan had promised that he was home alone and that it was safe to come over, but that didn't ease the blond's nerves. Last time didn't go so well and Kendall was afraid of it happening again. He took a deep breath, then he knocked on the door. The door opened a few minutes later and Logan appeared with a smile on his face.

"Hey, come in," He said, and Kendall had no choice but to do so.

"He's not home, right?" Kendall asked.

"Nope. He's in another meeting and won't be home for a while."

"Okay good."

Logan immediately jumped at his guest and attached their lips together. As much as Kendall loved kissing the cute brunet, he wasn't up to it at the moment. There was something that he wanted to discuss before they did anything else.

"Logan," Kendall said, breaking the kiss. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah of course," Logan replied.

"Look, about last night-"

"I know. I'm so sorry about that. He wasn't supposed to be here."

"Yeah, but that's not really what I mean. You told me that you loved me and I was just wondering if you were going to stay with James or..." Kendall trialed off, suddenly afraid of Logan's answer.

"I do love you, Kendall, but-"

"Never mind. I know where this is going."

"Let me finish. I love you, but I need to find a way to let James know. I want to say it in a gentle way, you know?" Logan continued.

"Yeah, I get it," Kendall said.

"Okay good. Now can we get back to what we were doing?"

Their lips met again, but this time Kendall was the one to take charge. He pushed Logan onto his back and he crawled on top of the shorter man. Kendall was starting to get hard and he could tell that Logan was, too. The blond let his hand slip in between them and he rubbed Logan through his jeans, earning a moan from the brunet. Kendall broke the kiss for a brief moment to remove Logan's jeans, and he smirked at the impressive tent that Logan was pitching.

Kendall moved down until he was eye level with Logan's covered cock, and the brunet squirmed when he felt Kendall's hot breath on his member. He wanted Kendall to hurry up and remove the rest of his clothes, but it was obvious that the blond had other ideas. Kendall knew that Logan didn't like to be teased, but he deserved it after what he did. Logan whined and he bucked his hips, but that didn't stop the blond. Kendall continued to mouth the brunet through his boxers, which only made Logan more frustrated.

Kendall could sense the frustration and he figured he had done enough teasing. He reached for the hem of Logan's underwear and he lowered them down his pale legs. His member stood up in all it's glory, making Kendall's harden even more. Logan threw his head back and moaned when he felt Kendall wrap his lips around the head. Kendall swirled his tongue around like he was licking a lollipop, then he took Logan's cock completely into his mouth.

Logan could tell that he was getting close to his first release, and he did his best to fight it. But the way Kendall was working his tongue was too much for the brunet and he came with a shout. Kendall swallowed everything that Logan gave him, then he pulled away with an audible 'pop'. Kendall stuck his fingers into his mouth and coated them with as much saliva as possible, then he slowly pushed his index finger inside the brunet. He moved his finger in and out slowly, then he added another and picked up the pace. While Logan was being fingered, he reached for his cock and stroked it back to life.

Once the blond deemed Logan ready, he removed his fingers and slipped out of his own clothes. Logan removed the last article of clothing that he had, then he spread his legs and allowed Kendall to crawl between them. Kendall guided his member into Logan's entrance and he let out a moan once he was fully sheathed inside. It didn't take long for Logan to adjust to the feeling, and soon Kendall started to thrust.

The blond's moves picked up and Logan held onto his lover for dear life as he was fucked mercilessly. Logan loved it rough and Kendall was giving him just that and more. Kendall hissed in pain when he felt the Logan dig his nails into his back, but the pain mixed with his pleasure and it brought him closer to his release. Logan was the first to reach his orgasm and he came hard all over both of them. Kendall soon followed and he came with a shout of Logan's name. The two rode out the rest of their orgasms, then Kendall slowly pulled out and rolled over beside Logan.

"Amazing," Logan panted.

"Glad you liked it. When is James coming home again?" Kendall asked.

"Not for a while. Why?"

"Maybe we have some time for a shower."

Logan grinned. "Oh I think we have plenty of time for that."

****BTR****BTR****BTR

The restaurant was crazy busy, but it was the weekend and that was to be expected. Kendall was exhausted already, and he still had a few more hours of his shift left. He really hated his job, but it was something that he needed until he was finished with school. He tried not to let it get to him and he prayed that the rest of the day went by faster.

Kendall made his way to the kitchen to give the chef the order and he spotted Camille. She seemed a little irritated herself and he didn't blame her. Tonight was hectic and all he wanted to do was go home and relax.

"I hate it here," Camille complained, when her friend approached her.

"I know, but we're almost done, right?" Kendall said, but that didn't cheer up the brunette girl.

"I wish. So what did you do last night?"

The thoughts of last night flooded back and goofy grin spread across Kendall's face. He wanted to tell her about what he did, but he knew that she would slap him. She wants him to go out with Lucy, but he just wasn't interested in her. He was in love with Logan and that's who he wanted to be with.

"I take it you had fun," Camille said, when she noticed the grin.

"Eh I guess. I just watched a game and had a couple of beers," Kendall said.

Camille wasn't buying it, but she let it go. "Anyway, I told Lucy that you would go out with her. She said yes."

"Cool. I'll try to meet up with her."

"Great! I think she really does like you."

Kendall could only nod in response. He thought Lucy was cute, but she wasn't Logan. The two left the kitchen, and sighed when they saw more people walk into the building.

"Well, hopefully it makes the night go by faster," Kendall said.

Camille nodded. "Yeah. Let's see what weirdo's we get tonight."

Kendall was about to respond, but he stopped when he spotted someone familiar. The blonde hair gave her away and Kendall's jaw dropped. It was Jo.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! Sorry this chapter is late and short, but I'm on a mission to update all of my stories today. Hope everyone likes this post.**

Kendall couldn't believe who he was seeing. Jo was here. She was actually here, and he didn't know why. It had been forever since the two last saw each other, and in all honesty Kendall thought he would never see her again. She had left for good to attend school and make something of herself. Kendall didn't know how he felt about seeing his ex-girlfriend. She had crushed him.

Kendall spun around and ran back into the kitchen, hoping that he wasn't spotted by the blonde girl. Camille didn't understand what was going on, but it clicked when she saw Jo. She ran after her friend, hoping to calm him down.

"What is she doing here?" Camille asked.

"How should I know? She never told me that she would come back," Kendall replied.

"Then I don't know either. It's so random."

"Do you think she wants me back?"

"Kendall, don't start thinking like that. You moved on and I'm sure she has done the same," Camille said.

"Then why is she here? I'm just confused," Kendall said.

"Please don't worry about. I'm sure she is just visiting family."

"Where I work? Camille, what am I going to do!"

Camille placed her palm over Kendall's cheek, a confused look coming over the blond's face, then she slapped him as hard as she could. Kendall hissed in pain and grabbed his stinging cheek.

"What was that for!"

"That's for freaking out for nothing. I needed to slap some sense into you."

"That really hurt, though. Now I have to wait on people with a red face!" Kendall said.

"It's not too bad. Look, just go back out there and act like you never saw her. Got it?" Camille asked.

Kendall nodded. "Got it."

"Good. Now go!" Camille gave her friend a nudge and he made his way out of the kitchen.

He kept telling himself that everything was fine and that he had nothing to worry about. He started to feel a little better and he gave all of his attention to his work.

"Kendall?" The blond froze at the sound of his name, and he cursed quietly to himself when he recognized the voice. He turned around and came face to face with Jo. "Hey, Jo! What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town visiting . I thought I would stop by and see how you were doing," Jo said.

"I'm good. Really good actually."

"Oh? Well, that's great. Yeah, me too."

"How's school going?" Kendall asked.

"It's fine I guess. What about with you?" Jo replied.

"Good."

"Still going after that hockey dream?"

"Yeah, I'm just stuck here for now. It's not too bad, though."

"Do you think we can talk for a minute?" Jo asked.

"Um now's not a good time, but you can come by my place later if you want," Kendall answered.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you later."

Jo gave him a little wave, then she walked away. Now Kendall was even more confused. He had no idea what she wanted to talk to him about, but he had a hunch.

His shift ended pretty late and he was hoping that Jo would still show up to his apartment. A part of him was happy that she back. She was his first love and seeing her brought back memories. He loved being with her, but he didn't know if he could do it again. She left him and broke his heart, and that was something that he couldn't get over.

He reached his apartment complex and relief washed over him when he noticed her sitting in the lobby. Jo stood up and made her way over to her ex.

"Hey there you are. I thought you forgot about our meeting," she said.

"Me forget? Never. I got stuck at the restaurant. It was busy tonight," Kendall said.

Jo nodded, but didn't say anything. Kendall led her towards the elevator, and they rode up in silence. Kendall reached for his keys as they approached his apartment and he unlocked the front door, hoping that he remembered to pick up this morning. He turned on the lights and and led Jo inside.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked.

"No I'm okay. Can we sit down?" Jo said.

"Yeah of course."

They took a seat on Kendall's sofa, but neither of them said a word to each other. Kendall felt like starting a conversation, but she was the one that wanted to speak to him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Jo finally asked, catching Kendall off guard.

"Um no not really. I've seen a few people, but that's it," Kendall answered.

"Yeah, me too. I mean Jett's a nice guy but..."

"But what?"

"He's not you."

Kendall let out a sigh. He knew where this was going. "Jo, we just didn't...I mean...you broke up with me."

"I know and I feel awful. I guess I was looking for something else and I didn't realize that you were the best thing that's ever happened to me," Jo said.

"Jo, I still love you but-"

"Then let's try again."

"But I found someone," Kendall continued.

"Oh, I didn't think you would. Who is she?" Jo asked.

"Does it matter? I've moved on, Jo. At least I think I have. I loved you and you just left."

"I'm so sorry, Kendall. I still love you."

Kendall didn't realize it before, but Jo had scooted closer to him and her hand was resting on his arm. He wanted to move away, but something was preventing him from doing so. She was closer now and her eyes were locked on his lips. He knew what she wanted.

Their lips met and not once did Kendall pull away. He knew deep down that it was wrong to be kissing her, but not even that stopped him. He missed this. But he was in love with someone else. Someone he knew was a better fit for him.

Kendall finally broke the kiss. "Jo, we can't."

"Why not?" Jo asked.

"I'm in love with someone else."

"But I still love you."

"Then why did you leave."

Jo let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. Can we just try again?"

"I don't know," Kendall said.

"Call me if you change your mind."

Jo stood up from the couch and gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek, then she was gone. The blond sighed and ran a hand through his hair. All of the feelings he had for Jo were suddenly flooding back, but he wasn't sure if he could be with her again. She left him when everything was going great between them. Then there was Logan. Things were complicated now, but Logan did love him and Kendall loved him back. The blond was definitely confused. He didn't know who to pick.


End file.
